It was an Accident
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sometimes even Robin lets things slip out. The team is hurt and Daddy Bats and Wonder Woman have to pick up the peices.
1. Chapter 1

_"Rob, dude you need to slow down a little bit. And that should mean something coming from the fastest boy alive." _

I hate to admit it but Wally was right. I have to stop eventually and take a break. Sometimes being human sucked. Not only to I have to constantly prove myself to the others I also I have to train twice as hard to keep up with them. On the flip side though if I train too much then I get exhausted and then become useless. I never used to want super powers. I thought I was special because I was good enough I could do without them, but times like these when the fate of the world is one your shoulders, it would be nice to have a little cushion to count on.

"Robin?" Turning I saw Wonder Woman walking up to me.

"Yes." I answered trying to slow down my breath but failing to all the same.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" My eyes widened but only enough that Batman or a Kryptonian would notice. "I mean you are a thirteen year old boy. Athena knows that is much too young to be putting yourself into such a line of battle." I can't help but feel a little disappointed in Diana, she was supposed to support me not bring me down.

"Someone doesn't feel the aster." Wonder Woman sighed and looked over to me. "Di believe me I am fine. And just because I am thirteen does not make me any less of a hero. Batman has taught me to defend myself just fine, so stop worrying about me."

"You are telling me to stop worrying about you when tonight alone you almost ended up dead not once but twice. Robin I don't think you understand the severity of what just happened. Miss Martian is in the infirmary recovering from second degree burns, Wally has two broken ribs and a fractured ankle, and Artemis has two broken wrists. The only reason Connor and Kaldur are safe is because Kaldur was with Aquaman in Atlantis, and Connor is basically indestructible." The lecture was starting to get old. If anyone knew what the teams status was it would be me. Hello son of the world's greatest detective here, I think I could pick up who had what injury.

"I understand what went down Diana. Believe me I am aware of all the close calls that happened tonight. And even if I didn't know I think I would understand that it was a big deal when you guys thought it best to zeta us up to Watchtower." Looking down at my arms for the first time I saw the bandages wrapped around them. Miss M and fire never mixed and with Superboy fighting off the enemy someone had to get her out. Turns out fire-proof suits were not all that fire-proof sometimes.

"You never answered my question." I looked up to meet her eyes. "Why do you voluntarily do this to yourself Richard?"

"So no little nine year old boy has to watch his family taken from him ever again. If there is any possible way I can save a child from having to know and live through that pain, then I will continue to do what I do. I don't care how many injuries I must suffer through if I help even one family then it is all worth it in the end." By now I felt myself walking away from her. I knew Diana would never understand why. I have tried to explain it many times and it never gets through to her. Walking into med-bay I saw Wally and Artemis lying unconscious but their vitals were normal. Megan was sitting up on her bed talking to J'ohnn. They all seemed fine now and that is what matters.

I proceeded to keep walking to Bats room just so I could lie down without interruption. Finally able to relax I took off my mask and cape and sprawled across the bed in front of me. Letting out a big sigh I closed my eyes. Wally was right I really do move to fast sometimes. "You did a nice job today." I jumped from the bed and stood in a defensive position. "Calm down Robin it is just me." I looked up to see Batman standing in the shadows. Relaxing I fell backwards back onto the bed.

"You startled me." I whispered.

"That I did." Bats replied. I knew he was digging for something but wanted me to address it first.

"What is it that you want to know Bruce?" I asked. It was best if we were just straight forward about it. "And please make it quick because I really just want to pass out right now."

"Wonder Woman informed me of your conversation that the two of you had earlier." By now Bruce had removed his cowl and was sitting next to me on the bed. "She told me she is worried about you."

"I gathered that from the conversation." I grunted. "It doesn't matter though. I am not changing my mind about being Robin. I don't care how many times I get hurt, captured, or tortured; I am still going to be Robin." Looking up I saw Bruce's worried blue eyes fall upon me.

"Richard please she is only looking out for you." I wanted to roll my eyes but decided against it. "Diana cares for you very much, the whole league does, she just wants to make sure that you are safe from any harm."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" I asked with a scoff. Bruce smiled a bit and ruffled my hair. Shooting up from my spot I turned to look at him. "I get that she is just trying to help but it that does not change who I am."

"I know it doesn't and that is exactly what I told her. But promise me something Richard. Promise me that you will try to stay out of unnecessary danger. I am not the only one now pulling their own hair out with worry over you." I wanted to say no. To be honest I like the danger it is fun to have the adrenalin pumping through your body, to feel the rush of living on the edge of death. But I knew that response would get me benched for a long time, even possibly pushed into an early retirement.

"I promise Bruce." I whispered as I fell back into the comfort of the soft sheets. Batman pulled up the covers around my body and the left the room. I felt nice to slow down for a bit, maybe I should do this more often.

**Batman POV**

I knew Richard lied to me with that promise. The boy had a knack for getting himself into trouble everywhere he went. "So did you talk to him?" I turned to see Diana standing outside across the hall with her arms crossed and a worried expression on her beautiful face.

"Yes I did." I said back to her putting my cowl back on.

"Come on Bruce what did he say? Hera, I need to know." It was almost funny how motherly she was acting toward the boy without even knowing it.

"He promised to try and stay out of trouble but I know it was just to save face. He will not actually keep it." She frowned at the news.

"Isn't he your son? Threaten to ground him or something. Make sure he doesn't do something so stupid again!" Diana threw her arms up in the air to add to her dramatics.

"What exactly did he do that was so unintelligent? He intercepted a threat that the league did not pick up on and mobilized his team to neutralize it. They followed all of their training and the mission was a success. If anything what Robin did was smart." Wonder Woman wanted to interject but I held out a hand to stop her. "I understand exactly why you were worried for his safety. Believe me I am not happy that he is only thirteen and is dealing with high ranking criminals but nothing that happened tonight was an extreme failure. Yes the team was injured in the altercation but they were still able to pull through and win the battle. And now all of them have been adequately taken care of and will be fine in a few weeks if not days for some of them." The frown though never left her face.

"He is just a boy Bruce." She whispered to me harshly. "At this age he shouldn't be going toe to toe with some of the world's most dangerous criminals. I understand that he is not like most boys but the fact still remains that he is a child." Her dark blue eyes poured into mine with all of her being. It was when she looked at me like that I knew how much she cared for my son. In moments like these I knew that Diana would jump in front of a montage of bullets without any protection for Richard. "Please Batman; I don't think I can see him hurt like that again."

_**Flashback**_

_** "BRUCE!" The com link in my ear screeched with the sound of Wonder Woman's voice. "Bruce it is the kids they are hurt." Immediately I ran down to the Batcave. **_

_** "Send me their coordinates and I will be on my way." While changing into my suit I had Alfred load the coordinates that Diana gave me into the Batmobile. **_

_** "Please Master Bruce do bring Master Dick home safely. I am quite sure that young Timothy will be truly upset if his elder brother is hurt." Looking back to Alfred I nodded. I knew how much Tim did care for Richard and vice versa, if one of them were ever hurt then the other wasn't far away with comforting words. **_

_** "I will Alfred don't worry." With that I jumped into the car and drove off as fast as I could. There was no way I would lose my son tonight, not a chance in hell. **_

_** The coordinates took me to a packing plant in down town Metropolis. I entered the scene only to see Superman helping Connor lift Artemis and Wally onto stretchers being held by Green Arrow, Black Canner, Red Tornado, and Flash. Looking over I saw Martian Manhunter standing over his niece trying to speak to her telepathically even though she was unconscious. Finally I found what I was looking for, Wonder Woman was sitting on the floor with Robin lying with his head on her thighs. By the looks of him, he was beat to a bloody pulp and had burns all across his exposed arms. He must have had to remove his gloves earlier in the battle. It looked as if he had a head injury to his left temple but wasn't enough to do serious damage and he may have a bruised rib from the way he held himself but otherwise he seemed fine. Still I could see the tears running down from Diana's face. **_

_** "How is he?" I asked in a low voice hoping only she would hear. I didn't wish to speak with Superman now; I am in no mood for his whining. **_

_** "He will be fine. Second degree burns to his arms, an non-threatening head injury to his left temple, and maybe two bruised ribs but he won't let me see that the confirm the last." Wonder Woman turned and looked up at me with sadness filling her eyes. "From the report Superboy gave us, Robin threw himself into a ring of fire that way he could save Miss Martian, and then proceeded to battle Bane in hand to hand combat while he was on his venom that way Superboy could move the others to safety. Bane was able to land a solid hit to Robin's chest sending him flying into a concrete poll. Luckily the force wasn't strong enough to kill him." Now I understood why she was crying. No one in the League could stand it when Robin came exceedingly close to dying. It is bad enough that we do it and the rest of Young Justice but Robin was different, he was the youngest and the one that everyone in the League knew. He was the one that they all considered family. **_

_** "There is no need to worry Diana, he will pull through, that is all the matters."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't lose him either. Believe me I have been in that dark place before and I have no intention to go back." At this point I had found Diana in my arms looking for comfort.

"I know he wants to be a hero, and he is, but he is still just so young, so breakable. I can't stand the very thought of him being hurt and me being powerless as to help him. Oh Hera." Her head fell onto my chest and I pulled her in tighter.

"That won't happen. Robin is resourceful and has an entire team to back him up. I can't promise you that he will never be hurt again but I can promise you I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. I know how much he means to you Diana." She smiled up at me. It had been a while since I last saw her smile. If I wanted to be exact then it was 18 hours and 34 minutes ago, back when we were all at Barry's house listening to Iris yell at him for not putting away his 'toys' as she called them. Really they were high priority science equipment that probably could kill someone with a press of a button, but then again for Barry that is like the latest action figure of Optimums Prime.

"And how much exactly does he mean to me?" Diana asked with a sly smile.

"Enough that you feel a maternal instinct towards him." She smiled for a second time that night.

"You caught me."

"I am the world's greatest detective if I didn't catch you then that would be a crime." This time she did more then smile she laughed. I know I am supposed to be cold hearted but when Diana is near I can't help but feel different. I feel…happy. It is an even greater feeling when Richard is with us and I know it will be even better once she meets Tim.

"So what does that mean to you? I mean he is **your**__son."

"I__am cool with belonging to both of you." We both turned to see a very tiered Robin standing behind us.

"You should be sleeping." I said a little harsher then intended. Although it did not seem to phase the boy. __

__"Timmy called me, said we needed to get our butts home or he would kick them for us." Richard couldn't help but laugh a little while he was saying this. Letting Diana go I pulled Dick by the arm closer to me so he could lean on me for support. He was still exhausted and it looked like he could barely stand.

"Who is Timmy?" Diana asked with a curious face.

"He is my newest ward. I adopted him only three weeks ago and wasn't planning on introducing him to the League for a little while. He knows about the whole Batman and Robin thing but he is only eight right now and has no reason to be too involved with all of this." Diana nodded her head in understanding. "If you would like you could come with us. I am sure he would love to meet you." Dick looked up at me with excited eyes.

"Oh please that would be so cool!" Diana didn't really have a choice now that Dick was involved. Slowly she nodded her head in agreement and Dick jumped up to her and gave her a hug. "This is going to be so astrous! You are going to love Timmy, Mom!" Quickly after saying that Richard jumped back and put his hand over his mouth. All three of us stood there in shock. "I….I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…I swear."

Then I saw a tear run down Diana's face, this only made Dick apologize even more. "No, Richard don't. It is alright. I'm not upset with you."

"You aren't?"

"No. In fact I'm…" Looking at us both Diana revealed a small smile. "I am very happy."

"You mean you liked that I called you mom?"

"Yes. Yes I do." I decided now would be a good time to start on home, so I grabbed both of their shoulders and guided them down the hallway.

"Not to ruin the moment but we need to take our happy little family and move it home. Believe it or not Tim will be waiting up for us till we return and he needs his sleep." I did mean it when I called us a happy little family, because that is what we were shaping out to be. I could hear Clark's voice in my head saying:

_"Bruce, you may be the world's greatest detective, but you are so clueless to how much Wonder Woman likes you. I am telling you man, go for it who knows she could even be 'The One'."_

Shut up Kent.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I know it is sappy but hey who doesn't love a bit of Batfamily moments? If you are that person, sucks for you! Sorry :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin POV**

"You said what?" Wally basically screamed.

"You heard me you idiot. And stop screaming, the last thing I need is the team asking questions." I regret ever telling Wally about what happened two days ago, but he was my best friend and I just had to tell someone. It's just my luck that my best friend is the moron with the big mouth.

"Dude I can't believe you called Wonder Woman mom. " What part of shut up did this guy not understand? I mean seriously how hard is it to obey that simple of a command? And with my luck Superboy is close enough that more than likely he has heard of my little AutoCorrect moment.

"Hey Kid Idiot shut up. If anyone on the team finds out about this then…"

"Then what? Are you going to tell your mommy on me?" Of course he would go there.

"No but I will tell Artemis that you have dreams about her in some not so conservative positions." It was a low blow I know but it had to be done. This was the only way that Wally wouldn't blab. And I knew that Artemis probably already figured out that her boyfriend was a pig, especially since she used that word to describe him when they first met, but I needed some leverage.

"So not cool. Well played but not cool." It was good to have a friend that appreciated a good punch in the gut.

"Kid Flash, Robin you are need in the Training Room." Aqualad called us over the intercom.

"Wonder what that is about?" I said.

"Who knows. Maybe mommy came for a visit." With that Wally ran off knowing I was going for a punch right after he said that. It is a good thing that I didn't tell him exactly what happened after we left Watchtower. I have a feeling if he knew about that then I would never live it down.

**Flashback**

"**Bruce it is one in the morning are you sure that an eight year old will still be awaiting our arrival?" It was funny because Diana didn't know Tim. He was exactly the sort of kid that would stay up all night if it meant that he got his good night kiss and bedtime story from Bruce. It also served in annoying Alfred and for an eight year old that is a fun pass-time. **

"**Yes I am positive." Bruce typed away the pass code for the batcave into the zeta computer and then we all walked in front of the scanner. "I am warning you now Tim has a little bit of energy." Now that was an understatement if I have ever heard one. I mean the kid could be the energizer bunny if he wanted to on a slow day. **

**Once we had made it to the batcave we were met by a little boy in a white T-shirt and fuzzy batman pajama pants. He was bare foot and looked as if he had been staring at the tube for well over a day. "It is about time you made came. I have been waiting forever!" Quickly he ran over to Batman now Bruce Wayne. **

"**I am so sorry that we kept you waiting Tim." It was a sarcastic remark but Timmy didn't seem to care. He did though take not of Diana and turned to look at me. **

"**Who is the girl? She looks like one of the Greek Goddesses. "Wonder Woman blushes a little at Tim's bluntness. **

"**That's Wonder Woman you goof. Don't you ever watch the news?" I asked. Most people would see Diana and freak because everyone knew who she was. Leave it to my moron of a brother to not know one of the founding members of the Justice League. **

"**Oh you are the lady that Bruce is always talking…" A hand was strategically placed over Tim's mouth by Bruce. **

"**And you are done. Time for bed." Diana was trying not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in. I forgot that not only did Tim have all sorts of energy he was also lacking in a filter. Anything and I mean anything that came to his mind he said. We were at dinner one time and he randomly started talking about Yo-Yo's and why they were so cool. Once I realized that Bruce and Diana had left me and were walking up the stairs I ran to catch up. **

"**Hey Dick tomorrow can you take me to the park? I want to go on the swings." I had no idea where the question came from but I agreed. Bruce entered Tim's room with said child in his arms. I stopped short of the door and so did Wonder Woman. **

"**You can go in if you want." I said gesturing to the door. "All he is doing is reading him a story and the giving him a kiss goodnight." Diana smiled at the thought of Bruce being so fatherly. It was something the whole League got a kick out of. All they ever got to see was Batman the Dark Knight, the Cape Crusader of Gotham; they never saw Bruce Wayne, adoring father, and business man. It was their loss but one they didn't have a choice in. Only the founding seven and some exceptions knew about Bruce and I and I think Bats wanted to keep it that way. **

"**I think I will wait out here with you." She was staring me down with her dark blue eyes. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising as I remembered what I had said earlier. I can't believe I had called her mom. I mean how stupid was I? She said that it made her happy and that is asterous and all but still it was embarrassing that I had done that. "Where is it that you sleep?" **

"**Oh me? My room is two doors down. I'll show you." I lead her down the hall and into my room. Luckily Alfred had come in and tidied up for me so it wasn't a total mess. Diana made her way around the room and stopped at all the pictures that filled my desk. She picked one up that had the smallest frame and I immediately knew which one she was looking at. **

"**You look very much like the man but you have the woman's eyes. " **

"**That was the last photo of my parents." Diana set the frame down and walked over to me. "They were murdered three days later." I could feel the tears in my eyes but I did not want to let them go. The last thing I needed to do was cry in front of her after calling her mom. **

"**I am sorry you had to go through that. You mentioned how much it hurt and you did not deserve it." I looked up at her and smiled. She was one of the most amazing people I had ever met. It was as if my world could be falling apart and I could count on her and Bruce to be there to pick up the pieces. **

"**Thanks, but I like to look at it in a better light. After all if it never happened I would have never become Robin. I wouldn't have saved so many lives, and I would have never met you." She smiled and messed with my hair. "Anyway I know my parents wouldn't want to go out any other way. They were never much of a stay at home where it is safe type of couple. I think my dad would have thrown a fit if he went out because of something like old age. He was a thrill seeker, never met a challenge he didn't like." It was nice to remember my family and the good thing that happened and not just the bad. **

"**I see you found another father with the same mind set." Bruce and my dad were a lot alike that much was true. I could see them getting along very well. It was too bad that they would never actually meet. "What was your mother like?" The question threw me off a little but I did have an answer for it. **

"**She was strong and independent. People used to say she was like a lioness, untamable yet something that everyone wants shot at. Of course that is a lie because you can tame a lioness it just take patience. Anyway, my mom was from America but she went to Europe with her friends when she turned twenty-one. When she was in Romania she met my father and they fell in love. He was a part of the circus as an acrobat. After only two weeks my mom told her friends that she wasn't coming back home and she was joining the circus. She had been gymnasts since she was three so acrobatics wasn't too hard for her to learn. After they had me though mom became a little less adventures and more protective. She never was too far from me while we were on the grounds. I remember when Zucco first came while we were on tour in Gotham mom almost sucker punched a one of his men because he got too close to me." By now I had moved to sit on the bed and there were tears in my eyes and this time I couldn't stop them from falling. **

"**When she fell she was reaching out to me." I said looking up at Diana. "She screamed my name as she fell with her arms open. But I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop her or my dad from falling to their deaths." Wonder Woman put her arm around me and pulled me into a side hug. **

"**It wasn't your fault." I looked up to see Bruce in the door way staring at me. He had changed from his Bat outfit and into gray sweats and a navy blue T-shirt. Of course that made Diana and I look like idiots still in uniform but at this moment I didn't really care. **

"**Doesn't matter they are still gone." I whispered. **

"**Remember that you said they wouldn't want to go out any other way. Dick I may have not known your parents but what I do know is that they loved you and wouldn't want you dwelling on this." Diana was right. If my mom was alive right now I am sure she would have slapped me upside the head and tell me to cheer up then give me one of her million dollar smiles. **

"**I think it is time for you to go to bed as well." Bruce said walking over to us. **

"**You mean I have to have the same bed time as an eight year old?" I whined. Bruce knew I was joking and rolled his eyes. **

"**Yes you do now go change." **

"**Yes sir." I said with a mock solute. By the time I got back Diana was wearing one of Bruce's shirts and a pair of long black sweats as well. Needless to say she looked ridiculous but I was happy she was here. "Now get in the bed. You need your rest young man." I crawled into the bed and Bruce sat on its side as he pulled up the covers. It was sad that I was a teenager and still getting tucked in but at the moment I didn't really care. "Goodnight." Bruce said pecking my forehead. **

"**Goodnight dad." I said with a sigh. **

"**Goodnight Richard." Diana said doing the same thing as Bruce to my forehead. **

"**Goodnight mom." What can I say I was tiered and sad? If Diana could make me less of the latter then I would defiantly call her mom. And what made it better was that she liked it. Now if only Bruce would kiss her already.**

**End Flashback**

Yeah there was no way I was telling Wally about that. I made my way into the training area only to see my worst nightmare. There was Tim in a little Robin outfit talking and laughing with Miss M and Artemis.

That kid was so not going to be feeling the aster in Three, Two.

"TIM! What are you doing here?"

"Wally called me. Said I could come."

Oh that speedster better run like there is no tomorrow because I was going to kill him.


End file.
